piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spanish royal palace
The 'Spanish royal palace'It was named that in the index of the On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide was a castle located in Cádiz, Spain. It was best known as the primary headquarters and residence of King Ferdinand and his loyal subjects, particularly Ferdinand's most trusted agent known as "The Spaniard". Prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth, a Spanish captain and fisherman presented to King Ferdinand an ancient sailor who claimed to have sailed on Ponce de León's ship. History Reign of Ferdinand VI Some time after his accession to the throne of Spain in 1746, King Ferdinand VI took residence in Cádiz. He would make this castle as his primary headquarters and residence. King Ferdinand would rule in the palace throughout the mid-18th century, having loyal subjects, including his most trusted agent, only known as "The Spaniard". Quest for the Fountain of Youth being presented an old castaway.]] In 1750, a Spanish captain and fisherman, found an ancient sailor caught in a fishing net off the coast of Spain.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide p. 12-13 "The Spanish" A gold-trimmed carriage raced from the harbor as it arrived to the royal palace, where the captain and fisherman showed King Ferdinand their discovery.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides As they informed King Ferdinand of the sailor's claims of having sailed with Ponce de León, the old castaway was found to be clutching the ship's log of the Santiago, a Spanish vessel that vanished two centuries before, which told of explorer Ponce de León's fabled discovery of the long-lost Fountain of Youth. Upon realizing that the legends of the Fountain of Youth were true, Ferdinand sent the Spaniard, to find the Fountain. King George II would receive a report of the Spanish having located the Fountain of Youth, and so he sent Hector Barbossa, a reformed pirate and privateer of England, to find the Fountain before the Spanish. But King George didn't realize that they planned to destroy the Fountain, rather than to gain eternal life. In the end, Spanish had successfully destroyed the Fountain. Behind the scenes *For filming On Stranger Tides, scenes on the Cádiz royal palace were filmed in two locations. The scene of a carriage arriving to the palace was filmed at Castillo San Cristobal in Old San Juan, the capital of Puerto Rico. The scene was filmed at September 2010, and had to be redone several times because the horses weren't fast enough.CARIBBEAN PIRATES IN CASTILLO SAN CRISTOBAL - San Juan National Historic Site Castillo San Cristobal was one of the two great fortifications built by Spain to guard San Juan from land attack. Construction began in 1634 and was completed in 1783, making it absolutely period-correct for the film's mid-eighteenth-century setting. The inside of the palace set was constructed on E Stage at Pinewood Studios, designed by John Myhre in a typical Andalusian style; ornate yet orderly.The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references de:Spanischer Royal Palast Category:Location stubs Category:Spain locations